Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a punching sheet used for manufacturing a rotor and a permanent magnet motor comprising the rotor.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, the counter electromotive force waveform and the cogging torque of the motor cannot be optimized synchronously, and the torque fluctuation of the motor is large.